NinjaGo Birthday Series
by FreelancerAgentWashington
Summary: How the ninjas have celebrated their Birthdays. R&R.
1. Kai

**Yay! I made a Birthday series! One day I was sitting on my couch on my forum then I decided it was time I made a Birthday series. Although I didn't know the dates. So I randomly came up with the dates. **

**Pairings: You should already know. Lava, Techno, and Forgiven. **

**Warnings: Slight suggestive things but nothing to major.**

**Hope you like! Enjoy and Review~ I go in order by dates!**

**First up!**

**Kai: January 27****th**

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Birth ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

It was a snowy January morning when expecting mother, Jane, had finally given birth to her first son. She pale hazel guys met with her husbands blue ones. She shifted her gaze to stare into the fluttering eyes of her baby boy. Jane's eyes met with soft blue. She ran her finger over his face.

"He's beautiful Damon." The pale women told her husband, who shook his head.

"His in not beautiful Jane. He's strong and handsome. Not beautiful." Damon pointed out as he took the child in his arms. Jane sighed and chuckled.

"Okay then, what do you suppose we name him?" She asked him. The man thought about it for quite some time. He examined the baby that had thin brown strands of hair on the top of his. He could imagine his so being a hero. Finally, he smiled brightly.

"Kai." He told her confidently. She studied the boy, and nodded.

"Yes, Kai. That's prefect. Happy Birthday Kai." She tickled his small stomach happily, greeting then new child happily.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Past Birthday ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Kai, honey, what do you want for your birthday?" Jane asked her two, soon to be three year old. The child looked up at her.

"I want a baby." Kai told her in his small child voice. His red-ish brown hair was in his eyes. Jane pushed his hair out of the way. She heard Damon scuff behind her.

"Are you sure about that Kai? Don't you want a sword of some sort? Something a man would want for his birthday?" Damon asked and picked up his son, who had become a mini version on him over the past two years. Jane glared.

"We are not getting him a weapon for his birthday. He's still a baby. If he wants a baby brother or sister, then that's what we will give him." Jane murmured as she took her beloved son from her husbands arms.

"So Kai sweetie, Do you want a baby brother, or a baby sister?" She asked Kai. The child smiled.

"I want a baby sister to protect forever!" He claimed. That's just what he got as well. Come November, just more than a months away from his own birthday, his little sister Nya was born.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Present Birthday ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Hey Kai! What do you want for your birthday?" Nya had asked him once they returned from a mission. He had planned to go lay down on his bed with his boyfriend of six months and just sleep. He, however, was pulled aside by his sister.

"Nothing." Was all he replied with before he went into his room, closed and locked the door, and proceeded to cuddle with his lover in bed. Nya couldn't help but huff. She was going to find out what he wanted, if she had to kill someone to do it.

Nya had spent the next week talking to the others about Kai's birthday. She had begged and pleaded for Cole to tell them what Kai wanted, but he refused to say. So when his birthday had came around, Nya made sure to have the others (minus Cole) set up a nice party for her brother.

When neither him, or Cole had came out of their room for quite some time, she took it upon herself to brag into their room. Not minded the lack of clothes they had on, she pulled her brother outside into the hallway. He had barely anything but his boxers on. He glared angrily at his sister.

"What is your problem Nya? What do you want!?" He asked her irritably, which was understandable though. She crossed her arms and mimicked his anger.

"I'm not letting you back into that room until you tell me want you want for your birthday." She growled at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't want anything because I already got what I wanted." He told her. At the confused look he got he sighed again.

"I have you. I have great friends, and more importantly, I have a super hot, super horny boyfriend in there waiting for me. Now if you will excuse me." He said and slipped back into his room to continue with his boyfriend. Nya stood there shocked for a minute. Then she smiled and blushed.

"Well after you're done in there, we have a party for you!" She called to the door before leaving. Her big brother was so simple minded.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Future Birthday ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

When Kai had turned 27, he knew he wanted more with his simple life. Sure, his simple life was great. He had a great house, a good job and an amazing husband. Yet he felt as though something was missing.

Cole smiled and greeted him happily when he walked in the door, his lovers smile faded when he noticed the look on Kai's.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked as they both set down together on their small couch. Kai sighed.

"Something's missing." He told his smaller lover. The former-Earth ninja gave him a questionable look. Kai again sighed.

"My life is basically prefect. I just know something is missing though." Kai told him and wrapped his arm around the other. Then it hit him.

"Oh I know! Cole, we should adopt!" He exclaimed happily. Cole gave him a shocked look but after a while he stopped and smiled. He then nodded and picked up the phone to call the orphanage. Kai smiled widely as well. Come his birthday, he would have a beautiful son or daughter, and he couldn't wait.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( End ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Finished it! It was so much fun to write! Next up, Lloyd. Review!**

**Shout out to my girls! : AbiBeyer, PowerInPink, SilverChangedHerNameAgain , TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, Janinaharm**


	2. Lloyd

**First off, thanks for the reviews~ Next, I was kind of scarred to write this one because I don't usually write Lloyd so its going to be a little different for me. The all of the sudden all these ideas just came to me! It was so crazy. Anyway, I guess just enjoy it and review!**

**Same pairings and warnings apply!**

**Lloyd: February 3****rd**

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Birth ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Misako knew she would have to leave Lloyd. Shortly after giving birth to her healthy baby boy, she packed all of her things. She had to leave, not for herself though. If she was doing it for herself he would take Lloyd with her.

"Are you sure you must go. I mean, when I take over NinjaGo, you can be my evil empress." He told her as he watched her pack. Lloyd was fast asleep in his crib. Misako sighed jadedly. She turned to look at him with a small smile on her face. She could only shake her head.

"You know I would Garmadon. But there is something I must do first. I love you both, you know that. Please, take care of him." Misako said as she bent down to give Lloyd a light kiss on the forehead. She then gathered all of her things and left.

As much as it pained her to do so, she knew she had to. Misako knew of what her Garmadon was becoming, and she knew of what her son was to be. So she needed to find a way the two she loved would never have to fight.

No matter how evil Garmadon had taught Lloyd to be, she knew in the end Wu would get to him, and train him to be the best Green ninja ever. All she had to do, was play her part. Even if it meant leaving her son behind. Misako could only hope he would forgive her later on.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Past Birthday ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Dad….I don't want to go to Darkly's. Why can't I go to the underworld with you!?" A seven year old Lloyd whined as he father dropped him off at his new school. Lord Garmadon rolled his eyes and encouraged the boy to follow him.

"Well you can't. Darkly's is where I went to school. I don't see why you can't." His father told him, but Lloyd didn't listen, he knew he would hate this school. Just then they were stopped by a small six year old. He had dark hair that contrasted Lloyds blonde.

"Hi! You must be new here! I'm Brad." The kid said as he took Lloyds hand and shook it happily. The older supposed he was a guide of some sort to show him around the school. Lloyd gave a light smile. "I'm Lloyd."

"Nice name." Brad smiled and took his hand and lead the older trough the school. Showing him around. Lord Garmadon smiled and watched his son and his new friend. He smiled and then called out to Lloyd.

"Have a nice time at Darkly's! Oh and happy birthday!" His father called before departing to go the underworld. Brad raised a brow.

"It's your birthday?" He asked Lloyd who nodded. Brad gave him a perplexed look.

"Yea, but its-" Lloyd started but then stopped when Brad kissed him on the cheek. Blushes on both their faces.

"Happy Birthday." The smaller said before leaving. Lloyd placed a hand on his face where Brad had kissed him. His cheeks were a soft red. Maybe Darkly's won't be that bad after all.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Present Birthday ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Lloyd sighed in desperation. No more then a couple of days until the final battle. As for his birthday, was now. He had told no one his birthday was today. Sensei Wu had said nothing about it all week and Brad must have forgot. It's not like he wanted to celebrate his birthday anyway.

Just then Brad walked in holding a singular cupcake with one candle on it. "Happy Birthday." The darker haired said. Lloyd raised a brow and pointed to the cupcake. Brad smiled.

"Well, if I got a whole cake then you probably would not have got any of it. You know how Cole is." Brad murmured and handed the cupcake over to his boyfriend.

"I know you didn't want to celebrate or anything but I had to. Make a wish."

Lloyd did what he was told and blew the candle out. He made his wish and yet knew his wish will never come true. A boy can hope though, can't he?

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Future Birthday ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Lloyd sat looking over NinjaGo city. It had been many years since the final battle and ever since then he has been watching over NinjaGo. Though since there was no threats, his watch ended quickly. He returned to his house in NinjaGo city were he knew Brad was.

He walked into his home with a sense of completion. Though his parents are now gone, he knew NinjaGo was safe. He gave Brad a kiss on the forehead before heading to bed. Watching NinjaGo could sometimes be a tiring job.

Before he could climb into bed, he caught a glance of a picture of him and is father, when he was dropped off at Darkly's and one with his mother, when they were reunited. All could do was smile. Lloyd didn't really need birthday presents. Everything he took a look at that picture, he realized protecting NinjaGo was a gift that kept on giving.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( End ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This chapter was lame! At least the Future Birthday one was. I couldn't think of anything to write for it. I mean really. Well, I hoped you liked it, even though it sucked! I took so long on Kai's so I was pretty mad when I wrote Lloyds in like 2 hours. Pretty disappointing. To me at least.**

**Next is… Brad!**

**Shout out to my girls! : AbiBeyer, PowerInPink, SilverChangedHerNameAgain , TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, Janinaharm**


	3. Brad

**I had a guest review and request I do Cole's now. As much I as want to, and I really want to, I said I will write their Birthdays in order by dates. Kai's was first with January, then Lloyd's in February, and now is Brad's. **

**And no, just because Kai is the Fire ninja, does not mean he would be born in summer.**

**Anyways! Here's Brad's.**

**Brad: May 19****th**

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Birth ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

When Brad was born, a whole party was thrown. He came from a high privileged family, with a lot of family. Marcus and Lenora, were nobles, and nobles always had lots of kids. They had six, now seven, sons and five daughters. After Brad, they had decided on no more kids.

Brad had the lightest black hair, it was still black. He had soft gray eyes and pale skin. He contrasted all of his siblings. Who were light haired and tan. Brad was the only child that looked like his mother.

"You did good Len. Our son is healthy." Marcus praised and took the child into his arms. He presented the kid to his other kids, who were all happy to see their baby brother. The oldest girl stepped forward and took Brad from her father.

"Awww, mom can I name him?" She asked her wearily mother. Lenora nodded to her daughter, who often went by Raven.

"Brad. I want his name to be Brad." She told her parents and cooed they young child to sleep. Marcus smiled.

"Brad it is then. Happy Birthday Brad. Welcome to your family." He and his children chorused. That day they had welcomed Brad into their family.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Past Birthday ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Brad growing up always knew what he wanted for his birthday. Always. When his party was nearing, his parents would take him into NinjaGo city to go shopping. Every toy he wanted, every food he wanted, every decoration he wanted was given to him. He had become such a daddies boy anyway, so everything he wanted, was given to him. No second thoughts.

He would walk through stores literally pointing out to his parents what he wanted them to buy. It was always "I want this…I want that…Give me that daddy! That!"

Although his parents didn't mind. Marcus was thankful his son knew what he wanted and didn't beat around the bush, and Lenora was happy to spoil her youngest son. That's just how their family was. However, Marcus and Lenora did not expect for Brad to come up to them, and demand he go to Darkly's.

"Son, are you sure this is what you want?" Marcus had asked him. Brad glared and crossed his tiny arms.

"Of course Daddy. I never change my mind when I want something. And I want Darkly's!" Brad declared and stomped his foot.

So Marcus and Lenora sent him to Darkly's like he had requested. Since they always gave him what he wanted, they really had no choice.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Present Birthday ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Lloyd!" Brad called and kicked his lover lightly on the shin. Once he got the Green ninja's attention he crossed his arms dramatically.

"Lloyd, tomorrows my birthday. What are you gonna get me?" Brad asked sassily. Lloyd groaned and rubbed his head.

"I forgot…Do you really need anything for your birthday anyway?" Lloyd asked, which Brad apparently didn't agree with. He huffed and shook his head.

"No. I want a present!" Brad called and then proceeded to shout over and over again "Present! Present!".

Lloyd had attempted to cover his ears but he could still hear Brad. Finally he ripped his hands from his ears and placed them over Brads mouth.

"Brad…baby, I forgot your birthday. That means the only gift I can give you today is the gift of my love." Lloyd said rather romantically. He lowered one hand to stoke one thigh and the other to cup Brad's chin. The younger blushed brightly and nodded. Finally he coughed lightly.

"I accept this present, but I expect something next year." Brad told him before their lips met happily.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Future Birthday ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

When Brad's 25th birthday came around, he was befuddled on what he wanted for his birthday. He had everything he could ever want, what more could he get. He sat thinking about his present for almost three days.

"Have you figured it out?" Lloyd asked when he walked through the door to find Brad still staring intently in space. He wrapped his arms around his lover and the other didn't even flinch. Brad just shook his head.

"I can't do it Lloyd! I can't think of a single think I want for my birthday! I have never had this problem.**(1)**" Brad groaned and explained. Lloyd smiled and chuckled lightly. He earned a glare from the smaller, darker haired man next to him. He laughed again.

"Lloyd! This isn't funny!" Brad called and slapped his lover lightly on the shoulder. The Green ninja shook his head.

"Maybe you can't figure it out because you don't want anything else. I'm all you need babe." Lloyd told him and gestured to himself smugly. He was again smacked. Brad blushed brightly and rolled his eyes. Though he knew Lloyd was most likely right. What more could he possibly ask for.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( End ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**(1) I am having the exact same problem. My birthday and Christmas is 5 days apart and I have no idea what I want for either. Help me!**

**This one was kind of short as well I noticed. I usually rush these one-shots so I'm not surprised. Sorry it sucked and was totally lame! I'll try to do better on the next one.**

**Next is…the beautiful…the adorable…the amazing…Cole!**

**I wanted to do his the most and I can't wait to post it tomorrow! I have everything planned out and it might be kind of sad at first but it's also going to be really sweet. Review!**

**Shout out to my girls! : AbiBeyer, PowerInPink, SilverChangedHerNameAgain , TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, Janinaharm**


	4. Cole

**I'm back! Can I get something clear here? Okay, just because you ask me to change my shipping and my plans for Cole's birthday chapter, doesn't mean I will. Sorry, that just bothers me and don't ask to do it again, because I won't.**

**Anyway, there will be angst in this chapter, there will be fluff, there will be Yaoi. **

**Review and Enjoy!~ Also I think Cole's is the longest. Maybe, maybe not.**

**Cole: July 9****th**

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Birth ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Don't leave me Mary! Don't leave me! Please!" Lou called as he grasped his dieing wife's hand. While giving birth to their first son, Mary had fallen gravely ill and was no expected to make it. Her baby boy was cleaned and taken away, for he was premature and also sickly.

"Lou…please…take…care of my…my baby…please! Take care…of my…Cole." She told him weakly, finally letting her eyelids fall. Lou let tears fall down his face, his love gone, his son following close behind her. Only a miracle would save his son.

Lou watched as nurses piled into a room where they had put his. He watched as they ready to let him die. His son had no even cried once. Not a single sound from the baby usually meant death. He watched as they covered up his love's body.

A doctor rushed by and was about to go into Cole's hospital room, but Lou stopped him.

"Please! Please, save my son! Please." He pleaded the doctor. The man paused to look at him, he then nodded and left. Running into the room. After hours of waiting and praying, Lou had finally heard his son cry for the first time. And he could relax.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Past Birthday ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Growing up, Cole was no the talkative type. He was born silent and usually stayed silent most of the time. It concerned Lou, but when he asked about it, he was shunned. Cole also had a habit of running off. The five year old would always hide and not come out for days.

Lou sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he continued to look for his son. He found the dark haired child out on the roof, looking up at the night sky. The kid had an obsession with the stars. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and sat down next to him. The child looked at him.

"Daddy. I know what I want for my birthday." Cole told him. Lou was surprised to find that he had said a full sentence instead of a couple of words. He raised a brow and asked Cole what he had in mind.

"I want the stars. You said that everyone who dies becomes a star. I want mommy back. I want everyone else who had died, so their families wont be sad. Like me." Cole murmured softly, tears streaming down his pale face.

Lou smiled softly and smoothed out Cole's charcoal black hair. He wiped Cole's eyes trying to dry the tears, while keeping his concealed.

"One day Cole. One day I will give you the stars. One day." Lou promised and kissed his son on the top of his head. He would make the hurt go away. Someway.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Present Birthday ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Kai why can't I see?" Cole asked his boyfriend as he was led off somewhere. Kai huffed and said nothing. He was stopped but was not allowed access to see. He felt something being wrapped around his neck. Once he could see again, he looked down at the chain around his neck.

On the sliver chain was a silver ring next to a gold locket. He looked up questionably at his lover. "Uh…Kai?"

"Just open it." Kai commanded and Cole did as he was asked. He looked into the locket and it was in engraved.

_Cole, there are a million ways to tell you…_

_how much I love you._

_There are a million ways to prove it to you. _

_There are a million ways to ask you…_

_to marry me._

_But I choose this way, like you choose me._

_Marry Me Cole._

_Be mine. _

Cole read it aloud and almost instantly burst into tears. The Earth ninja wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and hugged him tightly. He kept muttering "Yes, Yes, Yes."

Kai smiled and kissed Cole on the lips once he pulled away. He pulled Cole into a sweet hug. The other still trying to compose himself in Kai's arms. Once Cole had calmed down, Kai mutter in his ear. "Happy Birthday Cole."

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Future Birthday ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Cole sighed blissfully as he laid back on his bed. After some unexplainable, yet sweet activates had occurred, he was wore out and ready for bed. Kai had another idea though. Kai had put a pair of boxers on before getting out of the bed and placing a pillow over Cole's eyes.

"Don't look I have a surprise for you." Kai told his lover who nodded. He pushed a button on the wall and some shifting could be heard. After a couple of seconds, he took the pillow off of Cole's head.

Cole gasped as he look up at the stars. The ceiling had been replaced with glass and he could see every constellation. He smiled at the beauty. Before he could ask Kai how it was possible, the former-Fire ninja explained.

"I asked Jay to help me with the machines, but we fixed it up so the ceiling would slide away so you can look up at the stars anytime you want." Kai told him before joining his smaller lover in bed. Kai paused then continued. "It was your dad's idea. He said Happy Birthday."

Cole just smiled.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( End ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I finished! Sorry if it was little sad at first. At least the romantic parts made up for it right? I'm tempted to make the Lava-Shipping Wedding. So you think I should? I think it sounds fun but its up to you. **

**I had the most fun writing this one. Now I need help. I HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT IM GOING TO DO FOR ZANE'S! Help me!**

**Next is…Zane**

**Shout out to my girls! : AbiBeyer, PowerInPink, SilverChangedHerNameAgain , TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, Janinaharm**


	5. Zane

**I'm pleased with the amount of reviews I got. Thanks you so much! You guys are amazing! It also looks like I will be writing the Lava-Shipping Wedding. I will write it after I finish The Birthday Series. I still have Jay and Nya to do. Then after the Wedding I will work on my Random Story or my new AU. So yeah, I'm busy.**

**At first I had no idea what I would do, but after discussing it with Janinaharm, I figured it out. Enjoy! Review!~**

**Zane: August 11****th**

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Birth or creation…) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Dr. Julien smiled as he stepped away from his creation. It was a warm summer day, well except for the Wildwood Forest. It always snowed there and was always cold. Though Dr. Julien didn't mind. He was more lonely then anything. So he took the time to create him a son, and now he was finished.

He flipped the on switch, bringing his son to life.

"Hello Son. Welcome to the world. I am your creator. You can just call me dad." Dr. Julien told his creation. His robot son smiled brightly and nodded. He took some experimental steps. Once he found his legs worked fine, he walked over to his dad and gave him a big hug.

"Hello dad. If I may ask, what is my name?" His son asked him. Dr. Julien stepped back in wonder. He had not thought of a name. He needed a perfect name for his prefect son.

"How about Zane? Does Zane sound good?" Dr. Julien asked his son. The robot smiled and nodded, from there taking on the identity of Zane. It was a lovely name for a robot anyway.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Past Creation day) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Zane! Come here! I have a surprise for you!" Dr. Julien called for his son. Soon Zane was coming down the spiral walkway. He had been outside attempting to gather any left of berries, but the snow had frozen them cold.

"Yes father?" Zane asked as he showed up next to his father. His dad and handed him a colored box with a bow on it. Zane opened the box and there was a small toolkit.

"What is this for father?" Zane asked him. Dr. Julien smiled and walked his son over to the table to show him some blueprints.

"For your birthday, you will help me build your present. His name is Falcon." His dad said.

Eventually, after several long hours of tinkering and working, the Falcon was finished and ready to start up. Dr. Julien gave Zane the honor of turning his new friend on.

"Welcome to the world my feathered friend. Today, we share birthdays." Zane told the Falcon, who screeched in return.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Present Creation day) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Zane? Hey Zane what's wrong?" Jay asked when he stepped into their shared room to find his nindroid staring sadly out the window. He walked up to his lover and placed a hand on the robots shoulder, feeling the cold metal under his hands.

"Hmm…" Zane hummed, completely ignoring his lover's presence. The Lightning ninja apparently didn't like to be ignored. He slapped Zane across his face as hard as he could. Though Zane didn't feel it as much as he did.

"Ouch!" Jay yelped and brought his hand closer to his face to give it a kiss. Suddenly, Zane began talking to him

"Jay. I wish I had a heart. Like you, and Kai, and Cole, and everyone else. Why do I have to be a robot? Why can't I be real? You deserve a human lover, not a robot." Zane told his lover. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Zane, stop being ridiculous. I love you either way. I don't deserve anyone better then you." Jay told the robot as he led him to go sit on the bed. Zane did as he was instructed.

"Tell me Zane. How do you feel when you see me?" Jay asked the Ice ninja.

"Breathlessly…in Love." Zane told his blue-clad lover. This had caused him to smile.

"See. You have a heart. It's just different from ours. That's what makes you so special. So unique." Jay explained. Zane smiled brightly.

"Thank you Jay."

"Your welcome. Oh, and Happy Creation day."

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Future Creation day) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy! Mommy!" A small girl ran by her adoptive parents. She was only seven and she shared her birthday with her father. Although both of her parents were male, she considered Zane as her daddy and Jay her mommy.

Her two parents turned from the books they were reading to look at their small daughter. Jay smiled and set aside the book.

"Yes Kara?" He asked as he picked the small girl up.

"Today's me and Daddy's birthday! Isn't it daddy! Isn't it?" Kara called happily and pulled on Jay's clothes.

"Why yes it is Kara. What do you want for your birthday, and ask daddy what he wants too." Jay told her as he set her in Zane lap.

"Daddy! What do you want for your birthday! Hmmm? What? I already got what I want! I got a family! What do you want daddy!?" She called generically. It was like she actually was Jay's daughter, she sure acted like it.

"I don't want anything baby girl. Because like you, I got everything I could ever ask for and more." Zane told his daughter before giving her a kiss on the head, and then kissing Jay lightly on the lips, he was thankful to be created. If he hadn't, he would never have such a lovely family.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( End ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Finished it! Not my best work but hey, it was rushed because my sister is a bully and wanted the computer. BLAME HER FOR ITS SUCKISH MANNER! At least it got done right? Little fact, I was inspired to write how it is by listening to a mix of country music and One Direction. I love my life. **

**Next is…Jay!**

**Shout out to my girls! : AbiBeyer, PowerInPink, SilverChangedHerNameAgain , TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, Janinaharm**


	6. Note

Its been so long since I last updated I forgot about all of everything. I would like to inform everyone that I on a hiatus and I do not plan to return from that hiatus for quite sometime.

I would like to thank all that has sent me prayers for my Grandfather and Cousin. Unfortunelty I don't have any good news about them. My Grandfather died Tuesday January 29th around 1:30 in the morning. My cousin Zander was born Febuary 12th around 4:30 pm and dies Febuary 22th around 3:30 pm. These are the reasons behind my hiatus. It still hurts so I'm not typing.

Lastly for those who review my story just to flame me. GROW THE FUCK UP! How old are you really? Seriously quit pissing me off or I will report you!

Anyway thanks for your support and Bye


End file.
